A pet can never escape its owner
by Fan-from-you
Summary: Run run or he will catch you. Ignore the pain through your body – just escape. Loki/Darcy.


Sadly I don't own anything from the Marvel Universes.

This is a one-shot that played after the movie "The Avengers". :)

I love Loki, so there can't be too much fan-fiction from him.

**Cookies for everyone with a Loki obsession!**

* * *

She run, run for her freedom, for her own decisions and for her life. She knew that if he would catch her she would loose everything. Her whole body screamed in pain and exhausting, but she tried to ignore it. She couldn't stop, not here and yet. Not when she could feel his presence behind her. Her heart beat hard against her ribs and her breathe was nearly a gasp. She ignored that her long dress snacked on a branch and she ignored that some of the cloth teared off. She just wanted to get out of here, out of this living nightmare.

„You are mine Darcy Lewis" Lokis voice said from all quarters. She tripped over her own feet and felt on the ground. Tears of panic rolled down her cheek as she tried to stood up. Every part of her body protested against the movement. Every breath was painful and her lung felt like it wanted to explode. She stumbled forward unable to run anymore and fight for every step. „Give up my dear you can't escape me. It doesn't matter how hard you try." Loki appeared a few steps behind her, but she didn't turn around. She already knew who this voice belongs to. She still stumbled forward.

_Just away from him! Just away!_

With a soft sigh Loki vanished and manifested in front of her. Darcys eyes went wide and she took to hastily a step back. She felt back and landed on the ground. With tearful eyes she looked up to him and crawled back. Loki sneered at her. He could feel her fear. Too frightened to say a word. He followed her until she run against a tree with her back. Whens he realized that she couldn't escape wider she looked desperate and seemed to give up. With a wide grin Loki stood before her and surveyed her.

„D-Don't.." Darcy managed to say, but her voice was only a whisper.

„Don't what?" His eyebrows raised a little. As his green eyes bored into hers she feeled like a mouse in front of a cat – helpless, powerless. She was speechless. „As you can see a pet can never escape from its owner."

He couched down, millimeter before her while she just gazed up to him. She didn't dare to make a noise even if her tears didn't stop flowing. „Sh sh. Don't cry" He streched his arm towards her. She flinched back, but there wasn't any possibilitys to get away from him. Loki brushed a tear away from Darcys cheek. His hand was cold and by his touch a little whimper escaped her lips. She turned her face away, looking to her right side. „You didn't have anywhere to go. I killed all your friends and I could have killed you too." He chuckled a little „You should be thankful that I decided against that. Instead I choose you as my pet. Isn't that a honor?" His Hand moved towards her chin. He violently clipped it and forced Darcy to look at him.

„I am a human. Humans can't be pets!" She hissed and glared angrily at him. She didn't know where the courage to speak to him come from, but she was glad that her voice was clear and constant. He let out a little laugh

„Oh you really think that?" His eyes pierced into hers and a little amusement lay in them. „I will show you the contrary!"

Her eyes filled with fear and by his tight grip on her chin she whimpered a little. Loki smirked at her. Darcy wanted to scream, to push him away, to fight, but before she could do anything she felt how something draw her away from this place. Loki and Darcy vanished into thin air.

_She would be a good pet._

* * *

So that's it. Did you like it ? Please review.

Well I imaged that Loki had killed the Avengers and Darcys friends while they were on a victory party, because they thought that they won over him. That would explain why Darcy wore a long black dress. And as he saw her he decided that she would be a good pet. She ran out of the building and so the story began.

When you like this story you should check out „Loki's Princess" by LyrisaLove. It isn't Loki x Darcy but you would like Dark Loki, expect that he wouldn't be a good boyfriend.

;)


End file.
